


down in the winding corn maze

by LexTheMoose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, mention of exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Ryan takes Shane to have him experience his first corn maze.They both make somevery pleasantmemories.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: Skeptic Believer Book Club Hallowe'en Fic Exchange 2020





	down in the winding corn maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allredpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allredpen/gifts).



> Written for the Halloween Fic Exchange hosted by the Skeptic Believer Bookclub!
> 
> I have to admit I haven't had the best mental health and motivation lately, and it didn't help I changed the plot of this at the beginning of October but I pulled through with actually kind of liking this fic haha 
> 
> I hope you like it too, Pip, I did my best to fulfill your awesome request! Happy Halloween!

| 

"You really haven't been to a corn maze before? I mean, really, Shane? You're almost thirty-five years old!"  
  
"You don't have to be so outraged like I just committed some sort of crime." Shane makes a face as they make their way through the little groups of people, kids running with hotdogs in their hands and Shane has to pay special attention to not collide with the small ones. He has a say or two about some people's parenting.  
  
"It is a crime!"  
  
Other than the unsupervised kids and Ryan's occasional whining he actually has been enjoying himself. The smell of cinnamon and roasted apples seems to cover the whole area of the fair like a cozy blanket and making Shane's stomach growl even though they just had a hot dog each.  
  
Speaking of which, he should probably feed Ryan, that oughta distract him from nagging Shane about the corn maze.  
  
When he glances at Ryan by his side though Shane can't be annoyed, he's nearly glowing as if he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now.  
  
Shane has only seen that look on his face around Halloween and Disneyland and what a shame it is because it's an expression that he'd like to see more often. It also makes him wonder if Ryan does it while in bed.  
  
Alright, that's a train of thought Shane needs to get out of his head, right now!  
  
Luckily something catches Shane's eyes that he thinks could effectively distract Ryan with.  
  
He spots a stand that is your average fair game. Throw the ball and knock the stacked plastic pumpkins off with and you win a plush.  
  
Now, they're both well over the need for plush toys, Shane knows that and it's probably the reason why the stand didn't catch Ryan's gaze at all.  
  
What got Shane's interest peaked however is a Paddington plush. Shane's brain works simply, it sees Paddington, it is immediately reminded of Ryan. To be fair, lots of things remind him of Ryan lately but that's in the box labeled "Huge, Big Enormous Crush On My Best Friend" and it's not getting unpacked anytime soon.  
  
He puts a hand on Ryan's arm and even gives it a squeeze before he could think better of it.  
  
"Look, Paddington! You should try to win that." He smiles and Ryan looks indeed, with a fond curl of his lips that's for Shane or for his favorite little bear. Shane cannot tell.  
  
"Nah man, I have like three of those. And two of them definitely look better than that. His little hat is crooked!"  
  
"Come on, I'll win it for you then," Shane says and he doesn't know where it came from, it's an idea someone on a first date would offer. The cheesy, romantic movie kind of first date nonetheless, but the words have tumbled out of his mouth on their own.  
  
Ryan looks quite shocked too, for a split second, before he laughs, more high pitched than usual and Shane realizes that he's flustered. The thought causes Shane's heart to do a somersault in his chest.  
  
"Okay big guy, whatever. But I'm telling you, it's a waste of time, these games are rigged. And as I said I don't need that plush anyway."  
  
"Oh, live a little, Ry-guy! Let's make it a competition then. Whoever gets the plush first wins. We each get three tries. How about that?" Shane grins and the effect on Ryan is immediate. He should've known the slight chance of competition would rile him up.  
  
"You're on! Show me what you got, big boy!" Ryan wheezes, truly like an excited child as he grabs Shane by the arm. And well, if Shane's face is burning from the nickname it's nobody's business anyway.  
  
Balls are thrown and pumpkins fall, but not enough, unfortunately. Shane is up first, completely missing on his first try because he has been laughing so hard at something Ryan said about one of the prizes and it's lopsided features that he missed the target stack by a foot and a half.  
  
His second try is more successful after he argued for a whole two minutes with Ryan about being distracting. Shane didn't let the unfairly beautiful sight of his friend's full-body laugh to be an issue though. It still only hit the top of the pile it was supposed to, so naturally, it didn't count, and nor did his next shot.  
  
Ryan pushed a defeated Shane aside to "show him how it's done". If Shane's honest he's more sorry about spending three dollars on this.  
  
Despite his bragging, Ryan hadn't been exactly successful either, so they are six dollars short with no Paddington. They could've just bought the damned thing for a little more.  
  
Not to mention they're utterly humiliated in front of the teenage girl in the stand who gave them very amused looks and smiles behind her phone the whole time.  
  
Apparently, she took pity on them because she puts her phone down and stops them as they're about to thank the game and leave.  
  
"Paddington is for sale you know if your boyfriend wants it still," she says, looking right at Shane and then at Ryan, winking.  
  
Shane's brain short circuits for a good few seconds and he can only stutter. "Thanks but he's not— we're not—"  
  
"Oh, sorry" she laughs, not at all sorry. Shane can tell.  
  
"Yeah and no thanks anyway. He already got me one." Ryan adds, with a brilliant grin and Shane thinks this is how he's going to die. Ryan Bergara will surely give him a heart attack one of these days.  
  
"Come on, Shane I think I saw some pumpkin spice flavored popcorn and they sound fucking awful but we could do a video for the 'Gram where we try them," Ryan says, and he's already walking away. Shane catches the girl's shit-eating grin as she waves bye to them, but he can't utter a goddamn word right now, so he just follows Ryan, wondering just what the fuck happened.  
  
By the time they reach the actual corn maze they're both packed with hot dogs and popcorn.  
  
Shane quite liked the pumpkin one to his surprise, but maybe it just added to the cozy vibe of the fair already and they wouldn't be as good if he wasn't already in the right mood.  
  
They walk in, and Ryan is fine for a whole ten minutes. They talk, they joke as they always do on ghost hunts. And of course, Shane laughs at his little friend mercilessly when he jumps by the wind rustling the corn leaves around them.  
  
It is the wind no.matter what Ryan says. ("Shut up, Shane, I've seen _In The Tall Grass_ I can't think of anything else right now!")  
  
And perhaps, Shane should've known not to mess with him, not in this way at the very least, only if he's seen the movie too.  
  
But he couldn't help it.  
  
"Shane?" He hears Ryan's voice, uncertain and high pitched from only a couple of feet away from him, from the thick corn. It's slightly amusing.  
  
"Shane! Oh, fuck, fuck--" Ryan is genuinely freaking out now and that is exactly when it stops being funny and Shane is immediately concerned as he pushes the tall plants away so he can reveal himself and walk up to him.  
  
"Hey, I'm here, sorry. I just wanted to scare you a little." He says, reaching out to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He already feels the guilt bubbling up his chest. Wonderful.  
  
"Shane, what the fuck, man?" Ryan asks, voice still pitched slightly higher than it is normally. Shane knows it well, he sounds like that sometimes after a particularly spooky ghost hunt.  
  
Well, spooky is subjective. Shane hasn't quite experienced that yet on ghost hunts.  
Ryan, however... Shane doesn't think he could count how many times Ryan experienced it and well-- Shane's reaction is all the same.  
  
He laughs.  
  
He laughs when Ryan puffs up, and shoves him, _hard,_ so hard that Shane's breath catches in his throat and his eyes go wide and soon soften at the expression playing out on Ryan's face.  
  
"It's not funny, Shane! Don't you dare do that again! I actually thought something happened! I thought--" he starts, running out of air halfway there and he lets out a frustrated little sound. He's probably not even sure what he thought but Shane only realizes now that Ryan is serious.  
  
"Hey, I'm fine Ry, you see?" Shane says more gently, and reaches out, easily holding onto Ryan's shirt and tugging him closer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ryan sputters but goes with him and the fact that Ryan trusts him without a doubt, even after Shane admittedly had been a bit of a dick is a heady realization.  
  
Maybe it's the fairy lights up above them on the haystack, or the smell of pumpkin spice and cinnamon sticking to Ryan's hair, Shane isn't sure but he feels the need to pull him close, even closer.  
  
"It's called a hug, Ryan." He scoffs, as his arms wrap around Ryan's waist, and then their chests are flush together.  
  
Shane hears him let out a puff of air, he _feels_ it right against his neck and a shiver runs down his spine that's most definitely not due to the October LA weather.  
  
He's sure Ryan must hear how rabbit quick his heart beats, however, before Shane could say anything to break the silence Ryan is pulling away.  
  
There is an apology forming on the tip of Shane's tongue already, he clearly stepped over a line that should've been untouched apparently but none of them ever get to hear it.  
  
Because Ryan grabs the front of Shane's t-shirt and kisses the words off of his mouth. Shane's whole train of thought goes out the window, all he can focus on is Ryan's soft, insistent lips on his and his strong hand fisted into his shirt.  
  
"Well, this is called a kiss, big guy." Ryan looks up at him as he lets go of him, just briefly. Shane must be gaping at him, he can almost imagine the stupid, embarrassing face he makes, cheeks flushed and lips parted. He can't even make fun of that stupid joke. Ryan must have gathered all his bravado to make it because his eyes are big and open, and so _hopeful_.  
  
And truly, Shane would have the urge to continue the bit any other time, but now— for now, Shane just drags him right back, hand settling on Ryan's nape as he presses their mouth together once again, more roughly this time.  
  
Shane's lips part for him easily when he feels Ryan's fingers in his hair, tangling into the long strands and _tugging_ , just lightly but excited little sparks dance down Shane's scalp and spine. Ryan tastes like the pumpkin spice popcorn they had earlier and Shane has to admit, it's absolutely delicious this way.  
  
Shane wonders _how does Ryan know_ to give his hair that special attention, making Shane's toes curl in his shoes. But most importantly, how long has Ryan wanted to do that exact thing?  
  
He feels Ryan's thigh slip between his legs at the same time his tongue slides over his and Shane melts completely then gripping the back of Ryan's neck for dear life and kissing him like that's all that matters right now.  
  
They part, both sucking air into their lungs but it's only a matter of seconds because Ryan's hold tightens in Shane's hair and he gently pulls his head back. Shane goes willingly, breathing out a moan when Ryan doesn't waste any time at all to wetly mouth along the delicious curve of Shane's neck.  
  
Ryan's hot breath on his skin, combined with the scattered kisses and the press of his tongue and a bite here and there is nearly enough to drive Shane insane.  
  
He's desperately hard in his pants, so sure that Ryan can feel it too because his thigh is _right there,_ and oh, what a perfect place it would be for Shane to grind down on right about now.  
  
"Ryan," he tries to say and it comes out as a breath, he has no idea what happened to his voice.  
  
"Shane," Ryan says his name just the same, panting hotly against the line of his jaw and Shane makes up his mind, giving into the earlier urge to grind his hips down Ryan's strong thigh.  
  
The contact sends a shiver down his spine, especially when Ryan sinks his teeth into the side of his neck at the same time. All rational thought flies out the window and all Shane knows is _Ryan_. Having him closer, as close as it's physically possible.  
  
So he does again as he wishes, on autopilot and curls an arm around Ryan's waist, urging him to lift his hips and press it flush against Shane's.  
  
The first contact of their groins lights up all of Shane's nerves and they haven't even gotten rid of their jeans. Yet, anyway. Shane already can't wait for what the brush of their skin feels like once they do.  
  
Ryan has similar ideas in mind, delicately tracing a finger over the front of Shane's pants, touching his zipper, not pulling down yet. Only holding it between two of his fingers so Shane knows where this is headed.  
  
"Should we?" Ryan asks then, a sparkle of doubt in his eyes and Shane is determined to morph that spark into something else.  
  
"Might as well if we have gotten this far."  
  
"We're in public," Ryan reminds him and Shane lets the words roll through him in a sudden wave of excitement and want he doesn't wish to analyze now.  
  
"We're hidden enough," Shane offers, taking a deep breath because Ryan keeps stealing the air right out of his lungs.  
  
Shane takes him in, pursing his kiss bitten lips in surprise and a hint of amusement.  
  
"Didn't take you for the exhibitionist, big guy." He purrs, it's the only way Shane can describe his voice, making his knees weak.  
  
"I'm not, I've never done this before," Shane frowns. Others might call it a pout but they would lie. He can see on Ryan's expression that he's ready to launch into a tirade on how you don't need to try out things to know you like them. Shane once would've thought there are very little things that could make them drop an argument or discussion, both eager to rile the other up with disagreeing, often for no reason at all.  
  
Well, as it turns out grinding their wonderfully hard cocks together was one of those things.  
  
"Will you just touch me?" Shane asks, fed up with the silence, and Ryan's knuckles brushing over the button of his pants way too many times to count as a simple accident. Not undoing them, just touching.  
  
"Why? I could come like this," Ryan teases, riling Shane up as he always does.  
  
Shane mutters something that sounds a lot like "insufferable" under his breath and his palms slide up his chest to dance fingers over his nipples, lightly.  
  
That indeed works, because the building up laughter dies in Ryan's throat, taken over by a moan that Shane wants to hear again and again.  
  
"You do have a nipple kink!"  
  
"I don't have a nipple kink!"  
  
Shane starts and Ryan cute him off right away like he read his thoughts and they both dissolve into helpless wheezes until their hips press together again, accidentally and Ryan's eyes go impossibly dark.  
  
"Okay, okay I see your point," Ryan gives in because Shane was just about ready to beg even though he never does that. Ryan always brings out the unexpected in him.  
  
He unbuttons Shane's pants while Shane works on his, and Ryan doesn't waste time to push Shane's underwear out of the way to wrap his fingers around him and Shane just about melts against the wall of hay behind him.  
  
Shane certainly didn't expect him to be this bold, and straightforward, but maybe that bringing out the best and the worst in each other might just be mutual.  
  
"You're so big," Ryan says then, in pure awe and all thoughts fly out of Shane's head as he starts moving his hands too.  
  
"If I had known I would've done this ages ago." Ryan goes on, and _oh_ he's definitely a talker. Shane might just drop dead before they even finish. How fitting for Halloween.  
  
Shane remembers to get Ryan's zipper and underwear out of the way too so he can touch him too because they should hurry if they don't want to get discovered after all.  
  
Ryan makes a keening noise when one of Shane's big hand finally wraps around his cock and Shane soaks it in, matching the movement of their hands.  
  
Ryan leans in and Shane meets him halfway easily, in an open-mouthed kiss so dirty Shane's stomach does a little swoop.  
  
It only hits Shane that he's really doing this, _with Ryan_ when Ryan groans his name and it's unfairly attractive.  
  
Also, he was right all those years ago, Ryan sounds exactly like this while working out.  
  
Regardless, his brain has some catching up to do with the fact. He would've never dared to dream it could be real.  
  
And oh, it's real alright, because Shane _feels it_ when Ryan moves even closer, face pressed into his collarbone to muffle a particularly loud noise. Their cocks slide together deliciously in Ryan's loose grip in a way that makes Shane's toes curl in his shoes.  
  
Once again, he's very grateful for all the hay behind him, even if they poke him in the back when he arches it, moving against Ryan with the exhale of a breathy moan.  
  
He reaches between their bodies too, to take them both in hand and Ryan goes to grip the fabric of Shane's denim jacket instead.  
  
Shane spreads precome down their shafts torturously slowly, savoring every drag of Ryan's cock against his, just in case he'll never experience this again.  
  
Ryan's hips buck into his hand when Shane twists it over the heads, he is practically clinging to Shane now, pressing kisses to his collarbone and cursing under his breath, laced with a garbled version of Shane's name.  
  
Embarrassingly enough it only takes a few more slick slides of his hand and Ryan's puff of breaths _right next to his ear_ to push Shane right up to the edge. He's everywhere, a solid warm weight against Shane, and the wet sounds that are barely audible over the rustle of corn drive Shane insane. He never stood a chance.  
  
To be fair, it's not like Ryan is any less close to coming, his words turned incoherent as soon as Shane's thumb started rubbing little circles under the head of his dick and he comes undone, clinging to Shane for dear life when he takes them both in hand firmly, squeezing and rubbing their cocks together from base to tip.  
  
Shane follows him soon, no point in holding it back now, leaning dangerously heavily against the bales of hay behind them while supporting Ryan's weight too.  
  
There is a warm, satisfying ache to his muscles and Shane wraps his arms around Ryan's waist who melts into their embrace with no complaints. Shane is positive he's actually grinning, pressed into Shane's chest.  
  
"So, we should talk about this, huh?"  
  
"Probably," Shane answers slowly, it's a conversation that makes him nervous still, but maybe a bit more hopeful than he has been about it in the past. "So we should find Steven and Katie and you should come to my place."  
  
"And we can talk after a shower and over a few beers." Ryan finishes as if he read his thoughts and unless his little friend ( _boyfriend?_ ) has psychic powers Shane thinks they might be alright.  
  
Ryan pulls back from his arms and they both make themselves look decent with matching smiles on their faces.  
  
Well, until Ryan turns his back to Shane and Shane takes in the handprint on the back of his jacket, where his still come covered fingers held onto Ryan.  
  
"Shit," he hisses quietly, still getting Ryan's attention and he's more than outraged when Shane points the handprint out for him.  
  
"This is one of my favorite jackets, Shane!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll take it to the dry cleaner. Stop being such a baby. Here," Shane sighs, exasperated as he slips out of his own denim jacket and offers it to Ryan.  
  
Ryan takes it, suddenly very quiet and Shane thinks the flush to his cheeks is a very good look on him.  
  
They make their way back, not really feeling like completing the maze anymore. Shane thought it would be awkward between them after they just had impromptu semi-public sex but he underestimated the bond of the ghoul boys because it's ridiculously easy to laugh and joke the same way they did before.  
  
Well, except Ryan would give him this fond look sometimes, Shane almost can't believe he hadn't noticed before, but he's sure he looks back at Ryan the same way. Like they have a secret now the rest of the world isn't in on.  
  
Later when Steven asks them about it and if Shane liked the corn maze they both laugh a little too hard. 

|   
  
---|---|---


End file.
